


A Day Off

by greatvaluelawncare



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: And Not A Single Grain Of Sand Up Kaz’s Ass, Dubious Consent, Dubious Skincare, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Public Hand Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatvaluelawncare/pseuds/greatvaluelawncare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake lends Kaz a helping hand as all the MSF staff take a day off to enjoy the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

No one could pull off a tiny black speedo better than Kaz - he checked thoroughly out of the corner of his eyes just to make sure and no, no one could pull off the MSF standard issue bikini brief like he could. As he lay on his stomach he made sure anyone could get a good look and confirm it with a thorough visual inspection.

The beach became a good place to take the soldiers for a little relaxation, the hardworking staff most certainly deserved it and Kaz didn’t mind the extra opportunity to work on his golden tan, there were far fewer opportunities for it lately.

“Nice to see you able to take a break from your work so easily.”

Kaz turned his head and squinted, “Hey Snake, you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah, I love the beach,” Kaz couldn’t tell by the tone if he was being sarcastic or not, he did go to the trouble of getting custom swim trunks made so he must have intended to spend some time in the ocean. 

Sadly for Kaz the cut of the trunks was modest but at least they were tight. A smile crept up on his face as he remembered being there when Snake had to awkwardly find the words to explain to the woman in charge of specialty clothing on the R&D team how the standard swimming briefs were just not working, how they couldn’t contain all his snake meat no matter what size he tried on.

“Want to come soak up some rays with me Snake? I have an extra towel and there’s always room for you,” he didn’t finish talking before he took the extra towel that was laying by his head and threw it at Snake’s feet.

“No,” he watched Snake give him the once-over, “Kaz you’re looking a little red you must be burning, where’s the sunscreen?”

“It’s ok Snake you don’t have to, I’m fine. I have to soak it all up while I can right,” Kaz handed him the sunscreen anyways. Soak up attention was more like it. Snake spread out the towel and kneeled down on Kaz’s left with his back to most of the other soldiers who were a small distance away busy playing volley ball, laying in the sun or sitting under umbrellas chatting. The splashes of the soldiers out in the water couldn’t be heard over the gentle crashing of the waves. It was a beautiful day.

Kaz settled flat on his stomach with his arms by his sides and turned his head towards Snake who was currently uncapping the bottle of sunscreen. It was the most peaceful afternoon he could remember in a long time.

He felt the first cold glob of sunscreen hit his back and twitched a bit. When the large calloused hand started to rub it in he let out a long pleased sigh, “You really know how to take care of your men, huh Snake?” he added playfully. He got a grunt in reply.

The fact that we was being doted on by the Snake himself inflated Kaz’s ego like a balloon, he buried his face in the towel to hide his little smile. How long would it be before he had him completely wrapped around his little finger?

Snake silently shifted and straddled Kaz’s thighs for a better angle at his back. Kaz let out a little  _ oof _ at the added weight but didn’t complain.

He could feel the satisfying weight of Snake rocking into his ass every time he leaned forward for a long stroke up his back. Kaz had a one track mind at times and he couldn’t help but think of the tiny bit of fabric separating Snake from himself. But of course Snake couldn’t be doing it on purpose, not with all these people milling about - he never initiated things like this and it would be a weird time for him to start.

There was no harm in enjoying this a little too much since he won’t have to get up for a while, a nice rubdown followed by a nap would a fantastic way to spend one of his rare days off. Snake sure was being thorough though, and slow. Kaz felt that stirring in his gut as Snake methodically rubbed down his body and up his sides, taking each of his arms in a firm grip smoothing the lotion on every bit of skin... He was definitely going to need some privacy to finish what Snake didn’t realize he was starting.

This was more sustained skin to skin contact than he usually gets, a punch to the face or a chokehold was thrilling but all too brief when training and during  _ other  _ activities.

Snake moved lower to do the back of his legs, he glided his hands down and back up his thighs digging his fingertips in allowing Kaz to feel it deep within his muscles. Without warning on the way back up his body Snake sneaked his hands up under Kaz’s speedo and grabbed a double fistful of ass. 

“HEY!” Kaz was genuinely shocked and instantly tried to play it off as a joke, he was cool and calm and collected, “Where do you think you’re going Snake, that’s outside the mission area!”

Kaz was all too aware they were out in public and he was afraid his little shout attracted some attention. The hands slipped away.

“Heh, fine,” he got back to rubbing the last of the sunscreen on Kaz`s legs and feet at the same slow pace.

Kaz enjoyed that a little more than he thought he should but he was mostly relieved when Snake got up.

“Thanks,” he was ready to relax peacefully in the sun and let his body calm down a bit, certain parts of his body needed to calm down more than others.

“Kaz, turn over.”

“Uhh what?”

“I have to do your front... you wouldn't want to tan unevenly now would you.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Turn over.” Kaz groaned.

“I’m not in a  _ state _ to turn over, Snake,” he hoped this would get the message across because his tiny black speedo left absolutely nowhere to hide.

“ _ Kaz _ ,” oh great Snake was using his warning voice now. He began to feel he wouldn’t get out of this.

Snake’s voice got low and extra gravelly, “Turn over or I’ll flip you over myself.”

The direct threat did nothing to help the boner situation, he reluctantly turned over and propped himself up with his arms behind him and one knee bent to save himself some dignity if anyone happened to glance over. He put his sunglasses back on.

“How about I do you now, huh?”  _ It’s only fair. _

“No, lay down,” that was an order if he ever heard one, Snake squirted more sunscreen into his hands and rubbed them together as he smirked at Kaz. The boner situation was far beyond help now, Kaz got a flighty feeling and wondered if he should make a run for it before he wouldn’t be able to escape. He lay down instead.

Now it was painfully clear Snake wasn’t the innocent one, once he’d finished smoothing sunscreen on the front of his legs and slowly up his thighs he straddled Kaz once again pushing all his weight down just below his crotch. This time when he reached over to spread the lotion across Kaz’s chest and stomach Snake rocked with controlled, deliberate movements. With every stroke Snake`s thumbs lingered on his nipples for an extra little rub.

“Snake, I never knew you were so enthusiastic about skincare,” his nervous laughter was fooling no one. He put his hands behind his head in an attempt to look casual and unaffected while subconsciously turning his head to the side stretching his neck out, ready to be devoured.

Kaz closed his eyes and felt the long shadow of the sun being blocked by his body. He waited. Snake eventually got off him and knelt to his left side again sitting with his legs curled under him. Kaz swallowed hard in anticipation wondering if Snake would leave or stick around but he didn’t have to wait for long to feel the large hand lightly feeling up his inner thigh. He kept his eyes shut and took deep breaths as the strong thick fingers continued to knead and rub at his thigh.

“Snake why don’t we go for a swim...”  _ I’m all for picking this up later _ is what he meant. Even though this was way too intimate to be happening right out in the open, and Kaz knew this, it still took all of his self restraint to even attempt to get Snake to knock it off.

Snake continued silently ghosting his fingers up and down his thigh, circling them over a few curious bite marks that he didn’t leave. The touches made Kaz involuntarily spread his legs, it wasn’t his fault he was controlled by his dick, at least it knew exactly what it wanted.

One thing his dick didn’t know was that it was poking out of the top of Kaz’s waistband, all the movement and manhandling had shifted his swimsuit down. Snake figured he would have noticed by now but no. Casually Snake wiped the sunscreen off his hand onto the towel and took Kaz’s cock in his fingers and began to play with the exposed organ, taking the foreskin between his fingers while sliding it back and forth. 

Kaz’s eyes opened wide and he began to breathe faster. He made no move to stop him but he was getting redder by the moment all too aware he was in the direct line of sight of way too many soldiers. All anyone would be able to see was Snake’s back, realistically, but Kaz was very exposed.

A little more rubbing and he realized what a bad idea this was, “Snake stop,” he grabbed onto his hand but it kept moving, “Snake! Come on, not here,” his voice was getting higher and a bit more desperate but Snake kept going.

_ What if someone saw?  _ He went to cover himself but Snake calmly trapped both of his wrists together with his large hand and held them to his stomach, with a little more strength than necessary, and continued to tease his cock.

“What’s the matter Kaz, it’s not like half the people here haven’t already seen you like this,” oh, he was beginning to realize what all this attention was about.

“Come on...” he heard this lecture too many times before, it was his day off he shouldn’t have to hear it again.

Pretty much everyone on the beach saw his ass at least once, well according to the few sober people who could recall last month’s group birthday party, but they didn’t need to see him like this... at least not all at once, and  _ definitely _ not with Snake present.

Kaz couldn't look away from the fingers lightly teasing and rubbing the tiny bit of flesh sticking out of the top of his swimsuit, he couldn’t see much more than Snake’s hand but he could sure feel it - the teasing and the slight sting of sunscreen residue on his sensitive glans. 

He bit his lip to not let any noises out and breathed in quick huffs. This was pretty much torture. Across his stomach his hands were being held still but he made no further attempt to free himself.

Snake ran his fingers all around the head and across the slit not dipping any lower into his swimsuit. Around and around just the tip, a light squeeze here and there. Toying with it.

“Please Snake,” he begged again with an involuntary thrust of his hips, he didn’t know what he was begging for anymore, to be left alone or for him to continue. Agonizing seconds passed as Kaz writhed and whined before he spoke up again, it was getting far too intense to handle.

“Touch the rest of it, Snake, please,” that came out much more desperate than he intended, if Snake wouldn’t stop then he could at least try to make it bearable, if he would just move his hands lower and rub the whole length of his cock through his speedo he could enjoy this. Kaz jerked his hips again.

“I thought that area was out of bounds  _ Kaz, _ ” the amount of smarm in his voice would be almost comical if Kaz hadn’t been getting increasingly frustrated and overstimulated. “I can only touch what’s exposed isn’t that right?” Kaz continued to twitch under the attention of his fingers while Snake let go of his wrists.

“So what can we do about that?” Snake looked at him directly in the eyes and Kaz could see the mischievous grin spreading on his face yet again.

It dawned on Kaz that he had a choice, to expose himself or suffer this concentrated attention. Kaz squirmed and bucked trying to get away from the stimulation, Snake was still going at it.

Snake could be a fucking tease all he wanted but he was  _ not _ going to whip out his dick in front of all these people. The finger circling the head of his dick was going to make him scream any moment now though.

Maybe he could whip it out just a little, just enough, he was already a bit exposed any more wouldn’t make too much of a difference. Kaz looked incredibly nervous glancing side to side to make sure no one was watching. To the right the beach was deserted and to the left everyone seemed thoroughly occupied paying no attention to them. Plus Snake’s body hid his junk from prying eyes pretty well...

His heart beat fast as he slowly hooked his thumbs into the top of his swim suit, very slowly and against his better judgement he slid them down bit by bit. Snake’s fingers crawled down every new inch of exposed flesh, rough hand contrasting with Kaz’s crisp tanlines. Kaz moaned and tried not to squirm too much, the relief from the overstimulation was heavenly. He let out a shuddering sigh when Snake took all of him in his fist and gave it a few gentle pumps.

All of a sudden this was the best day off he ever had at MSF. Precum leaked all over his tanned belly as he lifted his hips to get more friction in Snake’s hand. His eyes fluttered closed as Snake wrapped his whole hand around him tightly, this is what he was waiting for he was so close just a little bit-

“Sir!” 

Snake stopped and looked towards the intruding voice behind him, casually pulling the swimsuit most of the way back over Kaz’s cock. 

Kaz froze in horror, thumbs still loosely hooked in his own waistband. 

“Boss, here are the design specs you wanted to-” The soldier lost his train of thought once he caught sight of Kaz, he looked away quickly and handed the folder to Snake, turning to leave.

Snake didn’t let him go so easily, “Wait stay here, let me read this.” 

“O-of course,” The soldier was trying so hard not to look at Kaz but couldn’t help himself from quickly shooting looks to figure out what was going on. There was nothing to figure out. It was pretty obvious. His eyes nervously stayed on the Boss but he couldn't stop stealing a few glances at Kaz.

Kaz managed to cross his arms across his chest but that did nothing to hide his very apparent erection that was leaking pre-cum through the top of his swimsuit all over his lower belly, or the the bright red of his face and chest. He wanted to be buried in the sand at least six feet down, this was absolutely humiliating.

Again this did not help the boner situation one bit.

The moment Kaz tried to bend his legs to cover himself Snake stopped him and pushed them back down with a single motion of his hand. He didn't look away from the papers or acknowledge Kaz in any way.

The soldier was clearly uncomfortable but he waited as he was told, sweating way more than the weather called for. Boss was oblivious while leafing through the papers with only a _ hmm _ here and there.

“I want this project to get started today, bring this back to base,” Snake acted as if nothing was out of place here. The soldier followed his lead and didn’t ask any questions.

“Of course, Sir!” The soldier waited no time to turn around and and get the fuck out of there, trudging through the sand in heavy boots.

When the soldier was out of hearing range a few seconds later Snake wasted no time sliding his hand down Kaz’s chest and stomach, down his briefs and back around his cock to jack him off again, starting slow.

Kaz was beyond mortified and couldn’t get a single word out, he knew Snake noticed that he was even more turned on than before, he hated that, he never felt more exposed before in his life.

Nodding his head towards retreating soldier Snake doubled his efforts, “I guess all the men will know you’re an easy lay too now, huh?”

A choked sound is all Kaz could muster.

“This is what you wanted Kaz,” Snake stopped temporarily and leaned over to look him in the eyes. 

“Should I call him back?”

Kaz really choked this time.

“N-no Boss!” Kaz couldn’t distinguish if he was serious or not in the severely compromised state he was in, he could barely process any thought other than his current bodily needs.

“Why don’t I invite a few recruits over and let everyone have a go at you?  _ Hmm? _ ”

Kaz was way too gone to refute any of this. Images of strong enthusiastic soldiers holding him down while the others helped themselves and fucked him flooded his mind, he knew he wouldn’t get that out of his head for a long, long time.

Snake laughed but kept fondling Kaz’s cock. 

“Or do you want me to show everyone exactly how easy you are by myself? You have no shame do you?” 

The thought of Snake flipping him over, holding his face to the ground and fucking him like a dog in front of everyone pushed him over the edge. He came with a pathetic long whine all over his chest while Snake erratically pumped him through it. Kaz was tense and shaking and shuddering, shoulder blades and head digging into the ground as he arched his back. 

Kaz was breathing hard and took a while to come back to his senses, for his vision to become clear again, and then he made the mistake of looking at Snake.

Snake looked directly into his eyes and he leaned over to lick a stripe of cum up off his chest, his seductive face quickly turning to a sour one. Kaz was almost offended. No, he  _ was _ offended. Of all the disgusting things that go in his mouth a little cum is what isn’t palatable? Kaz was  _ scandalized _ . 

Kaz scowled, “What!”

Snake looked up at him sheepishly, “Tastes like sunscreen.”

Kaz rolled his eyes and plopped his head back down.  _ This guy. _

Before he got his bearings Snake scooped him up as he stood in one fluid motion, throwing Kaz over his shoulders like any old sack of meat. Kaz’s surprised yell caught the attention of everyone who hadn’t been looking at them, and also the ones pretending not to. Snake kicked the empty sunscreen bottle over as he adjusted Kaz’s weight on his shoulders and turned.

  
None of Kaz’s protests could be heard before Snake sprinted over to the water and dragged him under the waves with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sunscreen works much better when you apply it in the shade 20-30 minutes before exposure to the sun, if you already look red it’s too late, the damage has been done. Also there may be a second part to this if I get around to it. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you thought!


End file.
